With advances in mobile communication and processor technologies, electronic devices such as portable terminals can support various functions in addition to traditional call functions. For example, electronic devices may support various functions related to messaging (SMS, MMS or electronic mail), electronic organizers, photography, broadcast reception, video playback, music playback, Internet access, instant messaging, and social networking services.
To provide such various functions, an electronic device may be equipped with a display having a touch panel and sound output means. The sound output means may include a receiver used during a voice call and a speaker to output various sounds at a higher level. A related-art electronic device has a black matrix (BM) region unused for display in the front face, and the BM region is used to mount the receiver.
As the types of content to be output become diverse, the user needs a larger display. However, portability requirements place a limit on the size of the electronic device, and hence the size of the display provided at the front face of the electronic device is limited.
When the size of the display provided at the front face of the electronic device is increased, the space to be used to accommodate the receiver and sensors becomes insufficient.